


A Comfortable Place

by emeagirnacamps (emeoonbird)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, It's Somewhere In Canon But I Have No Idea When, Jasico Is Implied, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, you can read them as just friends here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeagirnacamps
Summary: The moment Nico scanned the cabin's mood, he realized, perhaps for the first time, that he was not alone in his cabin.Frowning, he approached the bed cautiously, which — now that he was watching carefully — was definitely occupied.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	A Comfortable Place

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Um Lugar Confortável](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008949) by [emeoonbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird). 



> hewwo i am so embarrassed right now and i can't even explain why 
> 
> so this is a translation from my fic, so some parts can't be odd.... i did this for jason b-day but i thought we might need some fluff right now, so i hope you enjoy

It was always strange to be back at Camp Half-Blood. So every time Nico traveled in the shadows to Long Island, he ended up unconsciously in his own cabin.

Sometimes it was kind of annoying when it happened because he had to focus  _ on which part _ of the camp he really wanted to go to, like when he had to warn Chiron about something. However, most of the time his tiredness made him satisfied with it just because he was in a room with a bed.

His cabin was dark, in the way he left it when he had gone to do a job for his father, and appeared to have been cleaned recently if the lack of dust and lavender scent were any indication.

Perhaps the Stolls brothers went in and cleaned up — Nico knew they took care of his things when he was away, as he was well aware that the Herme's children were to blame for  _ exchanging _ some of his shirts for other Hawaiian's ones — or maybe Jason did this for monthly inspection of the cabins, since the last time there was one they decided that the Hades son could no longer have his cabin ignored  _ since he wanted so much to be a camper. _

Just remembering the day when they had the courage to disturb him just to judge the way he made his bed already gave him a headache and another ten years spent in life.

Resolving not to think too much about the condition of his cabin, he went straight to his closet and got a change of clothes. Nico had already gotten used enough to the lack of light in his cabin to not accidentally bump into furniture and end up hurting his foot.

After a quick shower that made him feel a little more human and a change of the dirty clothes for the clean ones he had taken, he left his sword with the used clothes in the basket and left the bathroom while trying to put his skull ring on his finger.

The towel he had used to dry himself was around his neck and prevented the water from running down his hair from wetting the shirt he wore.

The moment Nico scanned the cabin's mood, he realized, perhaps for the first time, that he was not alone in his cabin.

Frowning, he approached the bed cautiously, which — now that he was watching carefully — was definitely occupied.

He could see some light, short strands of hair coming out of the blanket that covered the person. For a moment Nico felt he should have brought his sword with him, until he lowered the sheet and saw the face of whoever was sleeping in his bed.

It was hard not to wonder  _ what you are doing there, Jason?  _ when he realized that the son of Jupiter was occupying his mattress, with a serene expression on his face and in a deep sleep.

Suddenly Nico no longer felt so tired and his brain searched for some reason to indicate why his friend was there, in his cabin, using his bed and blanket as if it were something he used to always do.

He vaguely remembered the golden boy saying to him that he had trouble sleeping in the first cabin.

_ "I thought you liked the sound of thunder." Nico would have commented while shuffling his Mythomagic cards. _

_ "That's not the problem." Jason would answer, looking a little nervous just to talk about what bothered him. "It's the statue." _

_ His voice was so low that the son of Hades had for a moment considered he imagined it made him stop fiddling with his cards and look at the blonde. His glasses were almost falling off his face, however his blue eyes were focusing on the floor and the small scar on his lips was hidden under one of the teeth that was biting it. _

_ Jason Grace definitely didn't look comfortable at all. _

_ He could see why his friend was not at ease with the statue there, a few meters away from them. Even Nico ended up feeling inclined to be more polite and guarded wherever he ended up facing the marble version of the God of heaven. He imagined that trying to sleep with the vision of his father staring at him in an unfriendly way was not going to be the best vision for having good dreams. _

_ "If it bothers you that much, you can sleep in my cabin if you want." The words came out of his mouth before he had time to measure them. Seeing the surprised expression on Jason's face, he ended up panicking. "After all, it's darker than the other cabins there and you can use Hazel's bed, since she hardly comes here to visit and—” _

_ "Thanks for the offer, Nico." The other's voice sounded grateful, and when looking at his friend, the son of Hades saw the small, gentle smile that dominated his lips. _

_ The reasons that made him look away from Jason had nothing to do with the warmth he felt dominating his cheeks. _

Although he had allowed the golden boy to use his cabin, Nico had never really seen him take advantage of the offer. This was not counting the times that both of them missed the hours passing because they had played or talked too much, which ended up resulting in them sleeping in the same space without really realizing that they had fallen asleep.

Even though he gave permission to the son of Jupiter, it was still strange to see him there. After all, it wasn't like he was his only friend. Nico knew Jason had other people he could count on and possibly better places to sleep. So seeing him there, looking so comfortable and satisfied, made Nico happier than he expected to feel.

It was funny that he should be bothered by the lack of warning. After all, the other demigod simply went into his room and went through his things, and Nico hated it when people did it without his consent. And yet, all he felt when he saw his friend there was just a slight concern for his sleep routine, however hypocritical it was.

Just by looking at the blonde's serene face, Nico already knew he wouldn't wake up anytime soon. Having a small smile decorating his lips, the son of Hades went to the other side of the bed. With a little effort he managed to remove part of the blanket that was stuck under Jason's body so that he could finally lie down and sleep.

It was not the first time they shared the same place to rest and it certainly would not be the last. Nico had already gotten used to the blonde's presence in such a way that he didn't feel uncomfortable or violated when they had these little moments of intimacy.

In the position he was in he could feel the warmth that not only the blanket but also Jason emanated, leaving him with a pleasant feeling of comfort and tranquility. His back barely touched his friend's, and Nico was sure that by pulling the cover to himself he had left some part of the son of Jupiter exposed to the cold air that dominated the cabin.

With that thought and the idea that he was being the most evil person in the world in the most stupid way possible, Nico ended up letting sleep guide him to a dreamless rest.

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna scream at me or talk about them you can find me on [my tumblr](https://emeagirnacamps.tumblr.com/).


End file.
